


Just a quick thought

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Maybe this could be the start of something magical.





	

Kurt liked Sebastian. It turned out Kurt Hummel liked Sebastian Smythe a lot. The sexual tension between them from their first meeting at the Lima Bean with Blaine had seriously peaked Kurt's interest in the sexy French boy. Kurt liked Seb's sassy smirk and he liked his sharp tongue. He liked how Sebastian openly undressed him with his eyes. Unlike with Blanderson, Kurt and Sebastian's connection had been instant and they were both very keen to explore it and every inch of each other further.


End file.
